whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
How to use this wiki
A wiki is a very powerful collaborative tool, and can be used by many people at once. This page is meant as a quick introduction to editing a wiki. If you would like more detail, see this page, or leave a question on the FAQ. Navigating the site On the main page, you will find most recently added pages. Categories can be assigned to any page in order to group similar pages. Managing content The project system is a way of keeping track of who is maintaining which content pages. To designate yourself as a project maintainer for a page, add to the top of a page, relpacing "Username" with your actual user name. A list of active project pages can be seen here. Adding content To create a new page, first search for it. If the page doesn't yet exist, create it by going to the intended location (i.e. http://wiki.whyweprotest.net/Your page here). Click on edit this page, add the content then click "Save page". Only the first word in the title is capitalized (including proper nouns), while other words are lowercase. Formatting Similar to BBCode, wiki has its own markup. Here are some examples: * Text → Bold * Text → Italic * List of IRL raids → List of IRL raids (Links to an internal page. i.e. http://wiki.whyweprotest.net/List_of_IRL_raids) * Why We Protest → Why We Protest (Links to external pages) * * Listitem → Creates a list, anywhere. * # Listitem → Creates a numbered list, anywhere. * ~~~~ → Anonymous 14:38, 16 April 2009 (UTC) (Signature, which includes your nickname and the current time. To be used on talk pages) * : (colon) → Indents your text. Mainly used on talk pages to indicate the hierarchy of a thread. * Section name → Creates a new heading. Adding an extra equal sign (=) increases the indentation level (i.e. Subsection ) Talking to other users Every content page has an accompanying discussion page, which is found at Talk:Pagename, replacing "Pagename" with the actual name of the page. To see what comments other people have left on a page, click on "discussion". Click on "+" to start a new section, and leave your message followed by four tildes (~~~~) to identify yourself. When replying to people, indent your text with a colon (:) on a new line, adding a colon for every indentation level. Using templates Templates are a way of substituting text or complex code on a page without making the page's markup look messy. They are enclosed in double curly brackets ({ and }). Here are some commonly used ones: * - Nominates a page for deletion, replacing "Reason" with why you think the page should be deleted. It automatically places a page in the Pages for deletion category which an administrator will periodically check. * - As explained above, this assigns you as the maintainer for a particular page. * - Marks a project page as inactive. This is used when nobody has taken responsibility for the overall maintenance of a project page. All of these pages can be seen here. Anyone can continue to edit the page whether or not this template is used. * - Indicates that the content of a page was imported from a WWP thread. Please do this whenever importing content, to give credit where credit is due. Monitoring pages For logged-in users, there is a feature called a "watchlist" that lets you monitor a chosen set of pages for changes. To add a page to your watchlist, click "watch" while on that page. Then go to your page (there's a link on the upper right side of the screen). Also, to see a set of changes to all pages linked on the homepage, . Embedding content To embed video, use . For the "service" parameter, you can use youtube, youtubewide, googlevideo, or rutube. For example, would embed "Message to Scientology". Mp3 audio can be embedded using Muzikons as the service. To embed an external image, simply paste the link of the image. Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki